


I just want to say thanks

by otherside



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Disney, Disney Channel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherside/pseuds/otherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin just wish he knew how to thank Ally for all she's done for him, but all he has in mind is ridiculous -- really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to say thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I watch Austin & Ally, shame on me, but seriously the show gives me so many feels. I just want them to be together. Anyway, random idea, decided to make it into something.

Austin drops his hands from the keyboard and shakes his head in amazement.

“Another amazing song, Ally,” he grins.

She mirrors one back and hops up onto her feet from the piano stool. Proudly, she plants her hands on her hips, teetering back and forth on her heels.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Ally starts to move towards the door of the music room and Austin jumps up onto his feet and shuffles behind her. He’s quite eager to get her attention. In an act of desperation, he reaches over to grab her arm and stops her from going onto her next chore like she normally would.

“Hey Ally,” he starts, eyes low. “You know I really appreciate everything you do for me.”

She looks up at him with her perfectly round brown eyes. Her lips curl up in a toothy grin, cheekbones taut against the pull of her skin.

“I know, Austin.”

His fingers linger across her arm, tracing an invisible line that doesn’t quite exist. He flicks his vision up for a second, then shoots it back down. His stomach busy with massive butterflies.

“I wish I could thank you somehow...” he trails off, because the idea in his mind is absolutely ridiculous.

Her grin settles into the natural shape of her subtle pink lips. She rushes to touch him, soothe the feelings inside of him like the caring person she is. Her hand rests on the dip of his shoulder, thumb petting him gently.

“You don’t have to worry about it, Austin, we’re a team, remember?”

She tries to relieve the ache with a half-hearted smile. She goes from one topic to another, just as a honeybee would hop from flower to flower. Ally quickly grips his upper arm and tugs him along towards the door.

“C’mon let’s just go downstairs.”

Before Ally has anytime to register, Austin smashes the door shut and gently presses her up against it. He cradles her neck in hand, tilting her head up towards him. Austin’s breathing hard and stroking the underside of her jaw with a soothing feel, realizing he just turned ridiculous into reality. Ally’s fighting the urge to close her eyes and just soak in the feeling. His chocolate eyes are melting into hers. The look resting in his irises make her knees weak.

“Hey,” he says softly, voice shaking under pressure.

He dips his neck so he’s leaning into her, eyes flickering between her lips and the line of her lashes. His free hand finds the small of her back, pulling her into him. His fingers travel into the hollow above her chin, tilting her lips up to his. His heart flutters with a feeling he can’t control any longer. He can barely keep himself together, but he knows that he can’t back out now, not with that look in Ally’s eye.

“This is the only way I know how to thank you, Ally.”

He speaks with a slight movement of the lips that grazes the very edge of Ally’s lip that makes her heart shake. He pulls her into him just as he leans down to press onto her mouth. The kiss is whole-hearted, but lacking length. He reluctantly pulls back, too fearsome to know if this approved between them. He feels the smoothness of her lips ghosting over his, begging him to return. She’s eager to feel the press of his kiss once again, but sees the nervousness in his eyes.

She tugs on the hem of his t-shirt, tugging him into her, blending their lips together. She kisses him fully, Austin slightly hesitant from the shock, but melts into the way she works her lips against his. He sucks on the fullness of her lips, softly licking into her mouth, that leads to Ally quietly humming approval into his kiss. Ally’s fingers clench around his top, leading Austin to lace their fingers together, guiding her timid hands to the back of his neck. She blushes making her cheeks red. Austin knows her too well, expecting the reaction, and laughs as he takes a moment to catch his breath.

She smiles up at him, her lips matching the redness of her cheeks. She’s eager to feel his kiss again, but nervous to think that _they’re really doing this_. He licks over his reddened lips and slides his hands down the small of her back to the backs of her thighs. Ally’s heart is thudding so hard her chest might explode. She can barely keep back the whimper that’s resting in the back of her throat when he scoops her up.

“Austin!” She squeals.

Austin firmly presses her into the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nudges himself tight against her, so he takes a bit a weight off of his arms. His hands are awfully close to shape of her butt, but Ally’s much too mesmerized by the ripple of his muscles to register.

He leans into the crook of her neck, breathing hard into her skin, watching the bumps rise up. Her body shakes in his arms, a chuckle spilling out of his mouth. Austin places a chaste kiss to the underside of her jaw, nudging his nose against her smooth skin.

“This okay?”

She’s tingling all over unsure how to get it to stop. She hums a quiet approval and he continues kissing down the length of her neck. He stays in place for a moment, pressing tender kisses to a certain circle of skin that makes her hiccup with butterflies. Austin smugly nips the center, a yelp jumping out of Ally’s throat. He laughs into her skin as she smacks the back of his head.

“Sorry, sorry,” he giggles. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Idiot,” she grumbles back.

He kisses over it, lapping his tongue over it like a playful kitten, hoping it will relieve the sting. She softly slips out a moan that reassures Austin he’s doing it right. He smiles, moving back to the fullness of her lips. Just as their lips rejoin in a well-needed harmony, there’s a knock on the door and a voice that follows quickly behind.

“Ally!” Trish shouts. “Austin! You in there?”

There’s an impatient twist of the knob and a pinch of fear that stabs them both in the heart. Austin places Ally back on her feet, slightly shaky from their impromptu “thank you,” or whatever that just was. The knocks comes harder now, urgent and frustrated.

“Ally! Austin!”

“Just a second, Trish!”

They both scramble for something that’s not there and Austin decides, screw it, and pulls Ally in one last time, kisses her fully, licking the seam of her lips. Their tongues dance for a moment before Austin pulls back and reaches for the door.

“Thanks Ally.” He grins like his normal cheery self.

He doesn’t even bother fixing the way his top wrinkled up by her grasp or even bothering to hide the way his lips are bruised by their urgent kisses. He just waves back at Ally before he heads out the door and pats Trish on the back with a gentle greeting. Her expression is blank, like an empty document with too much to write. She’s not quite sure what’s she’s feeling.

Then, Trish is there waving a hand in front of Ally’s face, yielding a new ridiculous uniform.

“Earth to Ally -- what were you guys doing?”

“Austin was just saying thanks.” She says, her body still too awestruck to register.

“Well that’s nice of him,” she begins before blabbing on about her new job, leaving Ally dipping in and out of the last few minutes previous to when Trish walked in.


End file.
